


Соседи|Neighbors

by 14f



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Mystery, Other, Out of Character, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14f/pseuds/14f
Summary: Гарри слышал много городских легенд и страшилок о доме своих родителей. До переезда он в них не верил. Сейчас ему пришлось убедиться, что Дурсли в своем нежелании связываться с "ненормальной" стороной мира были на девяносто девять целых и девять десятых правы. Потому что в его доме действительно бы всамделишный монстр, призрак, полтергейст, демон - или даже сам дьявол. И этой потусторонней сущности совершенно не нравилось присутствие на "его" территории хозяина дома.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Соседи|Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. Автор считает, что любое использование чужих персонажей вызывает данный эффект.  
> Идея и вдохновение - прекрасная Галина.
> 
> Автор не употребляет веществ ни в каком виде. Но против комментариев и обоснованной критики не возражает. Надо же знать, когда остановиться.
> 
> Одной космической девочке)

Новый дом встретил Гарри плохо. Или стоило сказать "его старый дом"?.. Раньше - еще когда он был ребенком - этот коттедж купили его родители. После их смерти (самоубийства, как любила говорить тетя Петуния) Гарри оказался на попечении тетки и ее мужа, и в доме никто не жил, даже сдать в аренду не удалось. Родственники, конечно, не были в восторге от нахлебника - как, собственно, и сам Гарри. Но он был благодарен хотя бы за то, что они не отдали его в приют и не продали дом родителей.  
И тем радостнее в итоге оказалось долгожданное прощание.  
Возвращение в старый дом несло в себе надежду. На новую жизнь, на лучшее и спокойное будущее. Гарри, стоило только дяде Вернону вышвырнуть последнюю его коробку из багажника и уехать восвояси, рванул по лестнице ко входной двери, на одном только голом энтузиазме таща за собой одну из тяжелых сумок со своими нехитрыми пожитками. Серебристый ключ с легкостью скользнул в замочную скважину, приятно щелкнул замок, и Поттер распахнул наконец дверь в новую жизнь, чтобы...  
...Чтобы встретиться взглядом с парой алых глаз, горящих на жутком, нечеловечески бледном лице застывшего на лестнице... существа.  
\- Э-э... Здрасьте, - от испуга выдал Гарри и резко закрыл дверь, делая шаг назад, готовясь бежать.  
Позади оказалась оброненная мигом ранее сумка, и Гарри покатился по лестнице вниз. Ступеньки больно впечатались под ребра, но он, задыхаясь, вскочил на ноги и рванул прочь от дома, к калитке. Оказавшись за оградой, он не выдержал и оглянулся.  
За ним никто не гнался. В окнах дома не было заметно ни единого движения, а легкий щебет птиц и припекающее августовское солнце словно смеялись над его испугом.  
Обратно к дому Поттер шел на полусогнутых дрожащих ногах. Да и дверь, теперь не закрытая на ключ, открывалась куда тяжелее.  
В прихожей никого не было.  
Гарри, чертыхаясь про себя, потащил вещи наверх. С уборкой определенно стоило повременить. До этого момента у него ни разу не было галлюцинаций - и почему-то у него не возникало желания их заводить. 

***

Гарри слышал много городских легенд и страшилок о доме своих родителей. До переезда он в них не верил: жизнь с Дурслями значила перенятие их практического, даже в некотором роде приземленного, взгляда на жизнь и полное отсутствие каких-либо отношений со всяческой "сверхъестественной чепухой". В детстве Гарри верил в магию и воображал себя волшебником.  
Сейчас ему пришлось убедиться, что Дурсли в своем нежелании связываться с "ненормальной" стороной мира были на девяносто девять целых и девять десятых правы. И лучше бы слухи так и остались бреднями скучающих подростков.  
Потому что в его доме действительно был всамделишный монстр, призрак, полтергейст, демон - или даже сам дьявол. И этой потусторонней сущности совершенно не нравилось присутствие на "его" территории хозяина дома.  
Гарри потребовалась неделя, чтобы убедиться, что с домом родителей (и, совершенно очевидно, и с их смертью) было что-то сильно не так. Когда Гарри принял решение остаться в доме, несмотря на творящуюся в нем дьяволщину, он почувствовал себя одним из главных героев фильмов ужасов. Открытие не утешало.  
Но определенно настраивало на скептический лад. Последние три дня он усиленно делал вид, что не замечает творящихся вокруг странностей, вне дома отчаянно пытаясь разобраться, с чем имеет дело и как с этим бороться. Но тем самым только ухудшил ситуацию.  
Мигающий свет, взрывающиеся лампочки, двигающаяся сама по себе мебель и чьи-то шаги за закрытой дверью по ночам (то и дело с омерзительным скрипом тревожно приоткрывающейся) были меньшей из его проблем. Так, например, на четвертую ночь "игнорирования" "злого духа" Гарри проснулся от ужасной боли в ногах - на лужайке рядом с калиткой. Едва доковыляв до света и аптечки, он невольно потянулся к подаренной на "новоселье" бутылке виски: щиколотки окольцовывали наливающиеся чернотой отпечатки чьих-то длиннопалых ладоней.  
Или однажды утром "случайно", как он впоследствии объяснял врачам, чуть не выпил кофе с хлоркой. Тогда все обошлось ночёвкой в больнице, промывкой желудка и подозрительными взглядами врачей, но уже по возвращению Гарри пришлось перекрывать подачу газа в дом.  
Монстр категорически не желал делиться обжитой за эти годы территорией.  
Определить, с чем Гарри имел дело, так и не удалось и, соответственно, как это уничтожить - тоже. Поттер даже рискнул обратиться в местную церковь, хоть и волей своих опекунов никогда не был внутри такого рода строений. Тогда его выгнали прочь, приняв за шутника... Гарри подумал, что дело было в его молодом возрасте и несколько взбаламошном внешнем виде, и вернулся домой ни с чем.  
Последней каплей стала Хедвиг - уже немолодая самка какаду, выигранная им на одном школьном конкурсе. Крикливая (и чокнутая, как заверял его друг Рон) птица была единственным настоящим членом семьи Поттера. Была. До того момента, как Гарри, сжав зубы и пряча наворачивающиеся слезы, закопал ее растерзанное тельце на заднем дворе.  
Этим же вечером Гарри решил действовать. Вернее, решил он "что-то с этим сделать" сразу же, но одно дело решить, а другое - в самом деле начать наезжать на жуткую аномальную тварь. Так что Гарри сперва решил выпить чаю и слегка... собраться с мыслями. Практически в темноте, если не считать трепещущего огонька свечи: лампочки, наверное, были для обитающего в доме монстра чем-то личным. То ли врагом, то ли "забавной светящейся хрустяшкой". Он разбивал их одну за другой, и Гарри в итоге просто смирился и перешел на свечи.  
Допив чай и исчерпав все мало-мальски достойные поводы для прокрастинации, Поттер со стуком опустил пустую чашку на стол, надеясь, что громкость этого действия будет приравнена к его стремительно исчезающей решительности.   
\- Ладно. Хорошо, - рявкнул Гарри, стараясь изобразить разозленного дядю Вернона. Получалось из рук вон плохо: голос напряжённо подрагивал, а сжатые в кулаки ладони покрылись липким холодным потом. - Я не буду больше тебя игнорировать. Выходи и поговорим.  
Гарри, еще крепче сжав кулаки, нервно оглянулся по сторонам. Его вызывающе громкий голос неловко повис в сгустившейся тишине.  
Ответа не было.  
Однако это зловещее молчание невозможно было интерпретировать иначе. Монстр его слушал, хоть и по своему обыкновению не торопился показываться на глаза.  
\- Ну же! - выкрикнул Гарри, больше подбадривая себя: с каждой прошедшей секундой ему все меньше хотелось продолжать. "Заткнись, заткнись!" - стучало в его мозгу - но остановиться сейчас было нельзя. - Хватит вести себя как козел! Скажи, что тебе надо!..  
Заткнуться - ну, или хотя бы прикусить себе язык - определенно стоило. С потолка с оглушительным лязгом сорвалась тяжёлая люстра, только чудом (или, вернее, по прихоти призрака) не задев Гарри. Парень, едва удержавшись на ногах, отшатнулся к стене. Сердце, до этого еле-еле сокращающееся, забилось так быстро, что, казалось, мешало нормально вдохнуть. Лезть на рожон сразу перехотелось.  
Но было уже поздно.  
По ушам ударил новый отвратительный звук - мерзкий, болезненно скрежещущий - и Гарри, не выдержав и трёх секунд, обхватил голову руками в отчаянной попытке спастись от этого кошмара. Звук все равно с лёгкостью пробивался в его разум, минуя нелепую преграду рук - а глаза вскоре нашли его источник.  
На оконном стекле кто-то - кто-то невидимый и обладающий чем-то крепким и острым ("Когтями", - зачем-то уточнил мозг Гарри) - медленно выцарапывал неровные буквы.  
"УХОДИ".

***

Заснуть Гарри так и не смог, хоть и честно пытался в смутной надежде тихо умереть во сне, а не от лап разозленного монстра.  
В ночной тишине были слышны его завывания и грохот на первом этаже. Дважды - в половину первого и без малого четыре - призрак начинал колотить в дверь. Гарри тогда съеживался в кровати, жмурился от смертельного ужаса и полушепотом просил:  
\- А можно потише там?.. - и звуки ненадолго стихали.  
В половину шестого утра сработал будильник. Пора было собираться и идти на работу, но это значило спуститься вниз... Берясь за ручку, Поттер мысленно назначил этот момент самым смелым и безрассудным поступком в своей жизни, о котором наверняка будет раз в неделю рассказывать внукам. Если выживет.  
За ночь призрак практически полностью разгромил кухню. Ящики с посудой были вывернуты на залитый грязной водой пол (плитка была сплошь усеяна осколками чашек и тарелок и щепками). Мебель была изломана и стащена к проходу. Единственной целым предметом кухни оказалась старенькая микроволновка (как Гарри подозревал, потому что она и так была опасна для его жизни) и - относительно - дубовая столешница у раковины. В дверце холодильника (Поттер непроизвольно сглотнул, вообразив силу монстра) зияла огромная дыра.  
Надеясь, что продукты не успели испортиться за ночь, и стараясь не показывать испуга, Гарри "как ни в чем ни бывало" выудил из раскуроченного холодильника полупустой пакет молока, что должен был символизировать не случившийся по техническим причинам омлет. Воду для кофе он сумел разогреть в микроволновке и оптимистично заключил, что завтрак, по сути, удался - при этом, разумеется, рассчитывая нормально поесть на работе.  
И только стоя на пороге дома Гарри круто развернулся и крикнул куда-то вглубь дома, зная, что его слова точно услышат:  
\- И, чел, я не буду убирать этот бардак!

***

"Бардак" (читай: разрушения), устроенный призраком ночью, само собой, никуда не делся к тому моменту, когда Поттер вернулся со смены в кафе. Даже казалось, что беспорядок стал еще большим, приобрел глубину, черты безнадежности и всеобъемлемости. Возможно, дело было в освещении: тени от пламени свечи были куда страшнее и беспорядочней, чем от утреннего солнца.  
Гарри, верный своему слову (а еще уставший на работе и вообще-то несильно любящий убираться - спасибо тете Петунье) улегся на диван и включил старенький телевизор - один из немногих оставшихся в целостности приборов электроники. Он, как подозревал Поттер, начинал сильно шуметь и "снежить" при приближении его сверхъестественного соседа, но в остальное время исправно работал.  
Уже через полчаса с виду беспечного, но на деле самого депрессивного просмотра "Тома и Джерри" на своей памяти Гарри заметил верные признаки появления в комнате монстра. Мерзкий влажный холодок незаметно пробрался в гостиную, слабо колыхнулись занавески, затрепетало до этого момента ровное пламя свечи, зарябил экран телевизора. Потом все ненадолго кончилось - дух, судя по всплескам воды и скрипу половиц, удалился на кухню - и возобновилось снова.  
Гарри почувствовал у себя на плече тяжелое прикосновение ледяных твердых пальцев - и на полном серьезе задумался, чего ему стоило не взвизгнуть и не попытаться убежать прочь. Хотя удержать нервную дрожь так и не удалось.  
Как и поднять голову.  
Монстр нависал прямо над ним.  
Он смотрел на него - и его когти больно впивались в плечо.  
Ноги у Поттера отнялись от страха, и о том, чтобы вырваться, встать и бежать, не могло идти и речи. Это была смерть... и Гарри, до боли вцепившись левой рукой в правую, прошептал отчаянно дрожащим голосом:  
\- Чувак, ты немного мешаешь. Можно я телик посмотрю спокойно?..  
Когти на плече на мгновение сжались - и футболка начала медленно напитываться тяжелой кровью. Призрак что-то резко зашипел, неразборчивое, сердитое, как кипящий десятую минуту чайник, и исчез. Гарри выждал пару минут и, смаргивая слезы боли и страха, рванул к аптечке. Запас бинтов и обезболивающих препаратов стремительно пустел и его было жизненно необходимо пополнить.

***

На следующий вечер Гарри обнаружил, что телевизор больше не включается.

***

Вида крови Гарри не боялся. Своя ли, чужая ли - он всегда оставался спокойным. До одного кошмарного вечера, когда он, вернувшись с очередной подработки, решил немного расслабиться и полежать в горячей воде.  
Идея сама по себе не была такой уж хорошей.  
Монстр же сделал так, чтобы у него наверняка развилась новая фобия.  
Гарри никогда не боялся вида крови. Если только крови не было достаточно для того, чтобы до краев наполнить целую ванную.

***

К крови, как выяснилось, у монстра вообще была слабость. Потому что уже через каких-то два дня все стеклянные поверхности в доме были закрашены ею. Все.  
Гарри, стоило ему только увидеть свою любимую, но обновленную чудовищем чашку, понял, что с этого момент будет пользоваться только одноразовой посудой.

***

И вообще - есть исключительно вне дома. Жирные личинки мух и мелкие рыжие жуки стали впечатляющим аргументом в пользу этого решения.

***

Так - в режиме холодной войны - продолжалась жизнь Гарри с его крайне неспокойным соседом в течение целого месяца. Тяжело было сказать, что оказалось сложнее: держать своих друзей подальше от опасного жилища, ничего им при этом не объясняя, или самому находиться в нем. Призрак оказался самым ужасным соседом в мире - и даже Малфою Гарри не пожелал бы столкнуться с этим ублюдком.  
Затем наступил период "мертвой тишины", как называл его Поттер. Монстр затаился на целых четыре недели: видимо, придумывал что-то грандиозное. Пытался позвать друзей? Решал, каким особенно мучительным образом будет лучше избавиться от мешающего ему человечка? Копил силы? Готовил какой-то жуткий обряд? В отчаянии записался на курсы повышения квалификации призраков?..  
Гарри не нравился ни один из вариантов. Тем более, что эта сволочь не давала даже надежды на свое исчезновение и каждую ночь бродила по дому, стуча когтями по деревянным поверхностям и шумно шипя что-то неразборчивое. Иногда Поттер ловил на себе его взгляд в оставшихся чистыми зеркальных поверхностях - ложках, полировке мебели, на экране своего телефона и ноутбука.  
Переломным моментом стала ночь, давшая начало третьему месяцу проживания его в доме родителей.  
Гарри проснулся от непривычной тишины: никто не нашептывал на чердаке, не дергал ручку двери, не ходил по стенам, не стучал в стекла, не скрипел половицами и не громил кухню. Дом, как и положено человеческому жилищу, погрузился в ночную дрему. Но ведь так было заведено только в нормальных домах.  
В доме Поттера так быть не должно было.  
Гарри, стоило ему только осознать неправильность происходящего, подскочил с постели и растерянно оглянулся по сторонам. Ночная тишина давила, держала в напряжении.  
Поспешных выводов он сделать не успел.  
Монстр никуда не исчез. Более того, он обнаружился здесь, в его спальне, сидящим у изголовья кровати и неотрывно глядящим на Гарри. Его красные глаза словно прилипли к лицу Поттера - и почему-то в душе парня закралось нехорошее подозрение, что это существо наблюдало за ним очень долго. С того момента, когда Гарри закрыл глаза? Месяц своего "примерного" поведения? Все это время?  
Он был вполне человекоподобен. И материален. Две длинные руки с длинными пальцами, две длинные ноги, длинное туловище и длинная ("Как у тети Петунии", - хихикнул Гарри) шея... Он вообще был весь длинный - тонкий и вытянутый. На фигуре, правда, схожесть с человеческим родом заканчивалась. Кровавые светящиеся глаза с узкими вертикальными зрачками, безгубый рот и две змеиные щелки вместо носа. Гарри впервые видел "свое" чудовище так близко - и мог поклясться, что не заметил ни единой волосинки на сероватой, какой-то шероховатой - чешуйчатой - коже.  
На лице монстра не отображались эмоции, но Гарри чувствовал его... замешательство.  
\- Чего бездельничаешь? - откашлявшись, попробовал сказать что-нибудь парень - и тут же отвесил самому себе мысленную затрещину за то, что ляпнул не подумав. - Ты же сейчас должен разносить дом, нет? Или готовить очередной кровавый потоп?..  
Поттер, храбрясь, вернулся на свое прежнее место - в кровать. Слишком близко к замершему и все еще безмолвному чудовищу.  
С другой стороны, что Гарри не мог отрицать, уже достаточно долго проживая с ним под одной крышей, убежать от него было невозможно. Только съехать из дома вообще, с чем он был категорически не согласен: альтернатив у него так и не появилось.  
Да и убить его, по сути, могли уже тысячу раз.  
\- Что-то случилось? - наобум поинтересовался Гарри по истечению десятой (по ощущениям десятой в десятой степени) минуты взаимного разглядывания.   
К его удивлению, монстр ответил, качнув головой из стороны в сторону.  
\- Тогда что...  
\- ...С-спи, - прошипел монстр, перебивая, и беспокойно шевельнул бледными паучьими пальцами с черными когтями на них.  
Гарри, впервые услыхав его голос, вздрогнул. Нет, он и до этого слышал его, бестелесный, нечеткий, расплывающийся в воздухе. Но увидеть, как эти мертвые звуки, от которых кожа покрывалась мурашками, вырываются из живого рта оказалось тем еще испытанием на прочность.  
\- Л-ладно, - подбадривая сам себя, пробормотал Гарри.  
Он тяжело сглотнул и, преследуемый пристальным взглядом своего полуночного посетителя, укутался в одеяло, отворачиваясь от него. О том, чтобы в самом деле продолжить спать, он даже и мечтать не мог. Но уставший мозг сжалился над его сознанием - и Поттер, моргнув, открыл глаза уже утром.  
Эта ночь, к его вящему удивлению, не оказалась последней.  
А дом, за эти два месяца превратившийся чуть ли не в руины, блистал чистотой и образцовым - как на экспозициях в мебельных магазинах - порядком.

***

Это можно было бы назвать примирением, если бы монстр перестал бы делать всякое.  
Но он не перестал.  
Время от времени (и на самом деле все чаще) монстр оставался рядом с ним на ночь. Сидел на полу у изголовья и пялился на то, как Гарри спал. Пытался спать. А ведь ему только-только начало казаться, что его потусторонний сосед уже исчерпал свои резервы жуткостей!.. Правда, жить с ним стало легче. Даже возможно. Если не считать некоторых мелочей.  
\- Чел, не трогай мои вещи, это отвратительно! - возмущенно крикнул Гарри, рассматривая разорванную на ленточки одежду и прикидывая, сколько будет стоить купить новую.  
Радовало уже то, что пострадали не все его вещи, как могло быть в начале их знакомства. Некоторые избежали когтей монстра - и даже оказались сложены аккуратной стопочкой на отведенной им полочке в шкафу. Изуродованные шмотки пришлось выкинуть. Их не было сильно жалко: большинство достались ему от Дадли и доставляли некоторое количество проблем на работе. Сам бы он никогда не решился бы выбросить их, так что чудовище невольно оказало ему небольшую услугу.  
Крошечную, на самом деле. Гарри мысленно перебрал все то дерьмо, что монстр творил, будь то пропадающие вещи или связка дохлых голубей над крыльцом дома, из-за чего все соседи переходили на другую сторону улицы, едва завидев его, и понял, что от мимолетной благодарности не осталось ни следа.

***

Поттер даже не хотел задумываться, что о нем подумала Чжоу, когда он попросил ее сшить из специально купленной им черной теплой ткани просторный балахон с капюшоном. Девушка, с которой он до этого момента нормально общался, выполнила просьбу - и начала его избегать. Не то чтобы открыто. Но и Гарри дураком не был.  
Однако и терпеть вид голого - и совершенно точно мерзнущего - монстра, так и лезущего к разожженному камину, он больше был не в силах.  
Чжоу неплохо постаралась над балахоном, даже пришила липучку в качестве застежки и меховую подкладку внутрь капюшона. Гарри расправил ткань, задумавшись на мгновение, как можно безопасно всучить одежду монстру. Идей не было от слова совсем, и Поттер, пожав плечами, просто набросил его на голые плечи чудовища.  
Оно вздрогнуло. Красные глаза впервые за долгое время оторвались от пламени и вопросительно уставились на внутренне сжавшегося Гарри. Монстр не бросился. Никак не выказал своего возмущения. Просто молча смотрел на парня.  
\- Это... это чтобы не так холодно было, - объяснил Гарри и, потянувшись немеющими руками к напрягшемуся чудовищу, взялся непослушными руками за полы балахона. - Смотри: руки вот сюда, как у меня. Да, правильно. Застегивается вот так. И капюшон.  
Одетый монстр выглядел еще страшнее голого. Если раньше он подсознательно воспринимался бессознательным, хоть и умным, животным, то сейчас походил на злого колдуна из мрачных книжек про другие миры.  
Монстр, опустив голову, принялся изучать свой балахон. Он широко разводил руки в стороны, щупал мех на капюшоне, разлеплял и вновь застегивал липучку. Из его рта вырывались довольные шипящие звуки.  
Гарри, вообще-то ожидавший внеплановой ссоры, внезапно ощутив неловкость, решил просто уйти к себе.

***

Чудовище могло - и хотело - есть. Как Гарри это узнал?  
Спросил.  
Монстр все чаще становился видимым и показывался на глаза. Словно, как и Гарри, привыкал к своему соседу.  
Сам Гарри, например, настолько привык видеть его рядом, что, когда монстр неожиданно возник с другой стороны стола во время ужина, он почти не дернулся, чтобы убежать. И даже (больше автоматически, чем в самом деле интересуясь) спросил:  
\- Будешь?..  
После того вечера Поттеру приходилось готовить на двоих.

***

Гарри пытался поступить в колледж. Не то чтобы он хотел, или мог это позволить себе, но нормальной работы без образования он мог и не мечтать найти. К тому же, умница Гермиона, девушка Рона и его подруга, пообещала помочь с подготовкой. И даже отдала свои старые учебники и конспекты, чтобы он мог подтянуться свои знания до приемлемого уровня. Того, чему его учили в его общеобразовательной школе, точно не хватило бы, чтобы даже зайти на порог порядочного колледжа, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пытаться сдать там экзамены.  
И если до одного прекрасного момента Гарри мог учить в библиотеке и у себя в комнате, то когда настала пора проверять выученный материал, начинались проблемы. Само собой, через некоторое время у него закончились любые оправдания и пришлось пригласить Гермиону к себе. И в этот момент он как никогда радовался, что он со своим соседом пришли к некоторому соглашению.  
Оставалось надеяться, что во время его отсутствия дома монстр устроил более-менее объяснимый беспорядок.  
Дома было чисто. Относительно. Кое-кто, видимо, опять носился по дому, сшибая мебель на своем пути, но в целом... в целом все было в порядке, и Гарри даже почти не пришлось краснеть за бардак перед девушкой, с любопытством осматривающейся по сторонам. А вот стоило им зайти к нему в комнату, как Гарри захотелось тоскливо завыть. Книги и конспекты, что дала ему Грейнджер, разумеется, были разбросаны по всему помещению.  
\- Прости за это, это... - Гарри ненадолго замялся, подбирая оправдание, но, увидев картинку японского кота на пустой пачке хлопьев на столе, с облегчением выдал: - Это мой кот. Он диковатый и любит сбрасывать вещи. И рвать одежду. И обои... и вообще... ведет себя, как натуральный отморозок. Ну, ты видела, что он устроил внизу.  
Гермиона удивленно вскинула брови.  
\- Кот? Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть животные. Только про попугая.  
Гарри замялся.  
\- Ну, понимаешь... Хедвиг умерла, и... он прибился к дому, а я не смог его выгнать.  
Девушка, совершенно точно неправильно его понявшая, растроганно улыбнулась.  
\- И как его зовут?  
\- А-а... Том. Его зовут Том.  
\- Том?  
\- Ой, да брось. Нормальная кошачья кличка. Не всем же котам быть "Живоглотами".  
\- Эй!  
Гермиона шутливо нахмурилась и стукнула его по плечу. Гарри вместе с ней принялись поднимать книги с пола - и не было похоже, что девушка держала на него обиду за такое обращение с ее вещами.

***

Стоило девушке уйти, как Гарри ощутил холодное дыхание у себя за спиной. Оборачиваться не было нужды: то было возмездие за его слишком болтливый рот.  
\- Том мне не нравитс-ся, - возмездие обхватило его за плечи и низко нагнулось к его лицу.  
Гарри, стараясь подавить дрожь, неловко улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, я же не знаю, как тебя по-настоящему зовут.  
Красные глаза прищурились - и в следующий момент Гарри понял, что стоит в прихожей один. Чудовище исчезло, оставив после себя только саднящее ощущение когтей на плечах. Его немой вопрос остался без ответа. В течение целого дня - на следующего тоже - Гарри не видел его и не слышал. Не ощущал его присутствия.  
Но лишь до вечера следующего дня.  
Монстр обнаружился на его кровати. Не по центру, где обычно спал сам Поттер, но близко к нему. Словно специально оставил место для хозяина постели. Гарри, стараясь не заморачиваться столь резкой сменой наблюдательного поста, начал готовиться ко сну. Он практически привык к постоянному наблюдению со стороны и, хоть и чувствовал себя зверушкой в зоопарке, пытался не обращать внимание на молчаливого зрителя. Кошки ведь тоже смотрят, верно? И запретить им смотреть не может даже королева, так что...   
Чего он совершенно не ожидал, так это того, что монстр когда-нибудь откроет рот и прошипит:  
\- Мама наз-с-свала меня Волдеморт.  
Гарри на какое-то мгновение застыл, переваривая услышанное. У монстра была мать.  
Мать.  
И это шокировало, пожалуй, больше, чем наличие имени.  
\- Мама? - переспросил он.  
\- Мама.  
\- И... - Гарри замялся, подбирая слова. Это было чуть ли не первое их нормальное взаимодействие, и меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы чудовищу оно не понравилось. - Где она сейчас?  
\- Она уш-шла. Я ис-скал, но она уш-шла. Пропала.  
\- Ты по ней скучаешь?  
\- А что такое "с-скучать"?  
Гарри рассеянно пожал плечами, отгоняя непрошеное давящее чувство жалости. Монстр еще никогда не выглядел таким одиноким, как в этот момент.  
\- Это когда так хочется видеть кого-то, кого больше не можешь, что это желание всегда остается с тобой, где бы ты ни был.  
\- Тогда нет.  
\- Нет?  
\- Теперь у меня ес-сть ты. Ты не боиш-ш-с-ся.  
Гарри нервно улыбнулся и слегка дотронулся до ледяной руки монстра.  
\- Да, - подтвердил он. - Не боюсь.


End file.
